I Am Merodii
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: I am a loner. I am a girl who likes to be alone. I am a new Vocaloid. I am Merodii Blossom, and I am inlove with Kamui Gakupo.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a loner. I'm a quiet girl. I'm that person no one pays attention to. I'm Merodii Blossom.

I entered my dance class, tugging nervously at my black shirt. I was new to this class, and to be honest, I was a wreck. I was completely unsure about dancing, and at one point I thought of just quitting on creativity! But, I ended up signing up anyways. The students and the instructor all walked into the spacious room. They took their places, and I took an empty spot in the middle.

The students, most with unusual hair, glanced at me and whispered. "Isn't this a class for Vocaloids?" I heard one say.

"Maybe she's a UTAU," I heard another reply. The first person made a disgusted face. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. Each second in here was torturing me.

"Alright, guys, that's enough." The instructor's voice rang out, and I looked up. I felt my mouth drop open as I looked at the purple haired, handsome man. I quickly shut it and stood up straighter. "As you may have noticed, we have a new student," he said. I quickly looked down at my feet as eight pairs of eyes were set on me. "Her name is Merodii, and I expect that we will all treat her kindly." The class nodded. I looked up.

The basic moves we learned were a fun exercise, but not really extraordinarily hard, like what I want. I had noticed earlier that a guy with blue hair had been having trouble with the moves. A girl with teal hair who seemed like an exceptional dancer had been helping him out.

After a while, the instructor asked for someone to assist him in doing a partner move. A girl with lime green hair raised her hand, and I couldn't help but realize that she was the girl who called me a UTAUloid. The instructor's eyes passed over her and lingered on me. "Merodii," he finally said. I slowly walked up to him. He took my hands in his and spun me around, letting go of one of my hands. I did the same to him, and added in a pirouette at the end. The students were shocked at my performance. The teal girl clapped a bit for me.

"Well done," the instructor praised me. I made to return to my spot, but he took my hand. "Would you mind being my partner in practice?" he asked, smiling.

"Not at all," I replied with a small smile. The teal girl worked with the blue haired man, and the two blond twins worked together. The green girl and a young woman with pink hair danced. In all, I really enjoyed the class.

I had another exciting event awaiting me, however. I was being introduced as a new Vocaloid.

* * *

"You guys already know me from dance class, but I'm Merodii Blossom." I smiled as I received a handshake from Miku, the teal girl. I was about to head to my room when Gakupo, the instructor, stopped me.

"Hello, Merodii," he said to me. I blushed very lightly, and replied.

"Hi, Gakupo," I said. He didn't let go of my arm, even though I made a slight motion.

"Do you ball dance?" he asked. I nodded, slightly surprised by his question. "Would you like to join me tonight? I haven't in a while, and I was wondering if you would help." My eyes widened, but I nodded. He gave me a small smile and let go. I hurried off to my new room, head spinning. Usually, people ignored me. Why would he like me?

I drew a bit as I waited. I'm a horrible drawer, but I enjoy it. My picture was Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and I smiling together. I signed it and dated it, then hung it on the wall. I smiled as I headed out in a black shirt and orange pants in the same style as what I wore to dance.

Gakupo was wearing his dance attire as well. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. We wordlessly got into position and began to waltz to a silent song. Our motions flowed into one beautiful dance. I eventually leaned my head on his chest, and we just twirled and swayed. I smiled up at him, and then glanced at the clock. It was eleven at night. Yikes. Luka had told me that after eleven thirty, Kaito gets up for ice cream and to change the combination on his safe. It's filled with Klondike bars. I reluctantly let go of Gakupo and left to my room, smiling at him before I left. He smiled back.

I collapsed on my bed, smiling dreamily. Without exchanging a single word, Gakupo and I had bonded. I couldn't help but wonder as I drifted off to sleep, _I wonder if Gakupo likes me in the way I think I think I like him…_

* * *

**A/N: Another fanfic, and this time in a new category! :D I have thenext two chapters written, and they'll be up in a second. I hope people like this!**

**Merodii is a result on a quiz I made. Throw your views at it, pretty please. I don't even care if you damage it! :3**

** quiz/2706304/Your-Vocaloid-Life/**

**Rose :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm… I'm in love with Kamui Gakupo. Yes, that's it.

The way he smiles just melts me. If he stares at me, I have to break the gaze to look down and blush. And when he takes my hand, I just want to make a little 'squee' noise… Yup. I'm blushing thinking that.

But when we dance together, it seems completely natural, like we've been partners forever. Each motion is completely normal to me, and it doesn't embarrass me that he has his hand on my waist, or that I rest my head on his chest. We're the best partners I've ever seen.

I pulled my clothes on that morning. I smiled as I recalled last night. I realized that it was already five thirty. I ran over to the kitchen, muttering curses under my breath that I was late. I eat breakfast early because I get all the good cereals, and I get to be alone. I've always preferred the company of no one over the company of others. I poured some honey nut Cheerios into my bowl and poured in milk after that. I grabbed a spoon and sat down to eat. I was alone with nothing to do at the table, so I pulled out my drawing notebook. I looked over the sketches of my friends that I made so far. I was surprised to say that they actually looked decent. I was torn away from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"So, you like to get up early, too?" Gakupo said, smiling. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think it's a great time to have some alone time. But now we can be alone together, right?" I nodded and smiled at him. Little did he know, my _thump-thump_ing heart was about to explode. Gakupo let go of my shoulder and went to get cereal. "It seems we both like honey nut Cheerios." He laughed. I smiled even wider. I loved being in his presence.

The second Gakupo sat down with his breakfast, Kagamine Rin and Len barreled into the room. "I call the last bagel!" Rin screeched.

"No, I do!" Len yelled back. I saw Gakupo's left eye twitch out of the corner of my eye, and stifled a laugh. Gakupo turned around and faced the twins. I heard one of them audibly gulp.

"Be quiet, would you? Most of the others are still sleeping. Do you want to wake Meiko up?" he asked threateningly. The twins hastily shook their heads and scurried off, splitting the bagel in half. I looked at Gakupo in amusement when he sat down.

"So, are you the voice of reason around here?" I asked. "Or do those two just really annoy you?"

"Meiko has to be the head here. And the twins don't annoy me. They're just…loud in inopportune moments." I nodded in understanding.

The other Vocaloids arrived for breakfast. Kaito pulled out a Klondike bar. "Kaito, that's unhealthy." Miku took the bar. Kaito sighed and began to make scrambled eggs.

Luka quickly ate her breakfast and rushed over to me. "Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Good morning to you too." I returned the gesture. "Um… Did you want to talk?"

"Actually, yeah," she replied. "Do you want to go to my room?" I nodded, and she led me to her room.

Her room was filled to the brim with any kind of book. Drawing notebook, writing notebook, novel, you name it. I leaned up against the wall and she took a seat on her bed. "You can sit," she offered. I thanked her and moved next to her on the bed.

"Okay…" Luka inhaled. "First off. What do you think of the Vocaloids so far?"

"Everyone's really nice," I answered. "You've all been so nice, especially you, Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo… The only person that seems to have it out for me is Gumi…"

"That's to be expected." Luka laughed bitterly. "She despises anyone who so much as stands within five feet of Gakupo, let alone dance with him. Which, actually, is what I was getting to. What do you think of Gakupo?" I felt myself involuntarily blush.

"Well, he's really kind. He seems to be serious and likes to be alone, and that's pretty much me. Aside from personality," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "he's pretty hot…"

Luka laughed. "You're not the only one who thinks that," she said. I looked at her in shock.

"You dated Gakupo?" I said, bewildered. She nodded.

"We broke up after a while. Gumi was trying to interfere, and it was stressful, and yeah… We kind of realized that we weren't meant for each other, so we split up." I felt myself get a little angry at Gumi. She was proving to be someone that I really didn't like. I could also tell that there was something Luka wasn't telling ne, however. I decided not to press on and got up.

"Thanks so much for talking," I said with a smile. "Can we do this more often? It's really nice."

"Certainly!" she replied. "See you around!"

"Same to you!" With that, I closed the door.

I laid clothes out for my dance class tomorrow. I lay down on my bed.

Later that day, Gakupo asked me if we could dance together again. I gladly agreed. I pulled on my dance clothes, and put an orange skirt over my black pants tonight. We met in his room and began to dance.

Dancing with Gakupo was the most relaxing thing in the world. I moved in time to the silent music, and swayed with Gakupo. I rested my head on his chest, just as I had done last night. Swaying and twirling, we choreographed a beautiful dance.

This time, Gakupo did speak. "Merodii?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Would you mind being my assistant?"

I smiled. "Of course not. It would be an honor."

* * *

Gumi watched the two dance, seething with anger. "Gakupo is mine," she hissed. She used to be his dance partner, before Merodii came along. "And nothing will change that."

* * *

**A/N: By the way, Merodii means 'melody' in Japanese. :) I'll be writing stories for the other two results as well. This one will be about 4 to 5 chapters.**

**Rose :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a smile. I pulled my turtleneck over my head and popped in my earbuds, humming 'Dancing Samurai'. Completely dressed, I walked out of my room and to the kitchen. This time, it was five in the morning. I made myself honey nut Cheerios again and ate. I never really poured much into the bowl, so I finished quickly. I resumed humming 'Dancing Samurai' and started quietly singing.

Gakupo strolled into the room. My back was to him, but I heard his footsteps. "Good morning," he said to me.

"Good morning," I replied. I turned around to face him. He turned from the cabinet and looked at my face. One second he was smiling. The next, his eyes widened in shock. And for the next twenty seconds, he was doubled over laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, worried. I dashed to a mirror and gasped. Someone had drawn a moustache on my face. I actually giggled at the sight of myself, but rushed and grabbed a wet towel to wipe it off. Gakupo was wiping his eyes and breathing heavily. I faced him with my hands on my hips.

"Merodii," he said, looking at the ground, "you have to admit that was funny." I relaxed my glare and smiled slightly.

"Fine, you got me," I laughed. "Just eat already." He sat down with his cereal and began to eat. Still failing to get 'Dancing Samurai' out of my head, I began to sing almost silently.

"Oh! Merodii!" Gakupo said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"We've never heard you sing!" he proclaimed. "And, as a Vocaloid, you must have at LEAST a decent voice." I spent a moment pondering whether that was a compliment or an insult, and deciding on nothing, answered.

"You're right; you never have heard me sing…" I muttered. "Gakupo, do you guys have good equipment around here? Like, microphones and electric instruments?" Gakupo answered affirmative. I began to plot. "Would you like to sing a duet with me, Gakupo?" I asked. "I could burn it on to a CD. I think it'd be fun, and maybe we could choreograph a dance and film a music video!" I was grinning from ear to ear. Gakupo was enthusiastic about the idea as well.

"I say that's a great idea!" he exclaimed. "Hoe about trying to do it on Wednesday?" he suggested. I nodded.

Rin and Len once again bounced into the room, bubbling with chortles. "Gumi said she looked hilarious," Len whispered to Rin. They both dissolved into giggles.

"Who looked hilarious?" I asked curiously, walking up to the twins.

"You did," Rin said, holding up her iPod. It had a picture of me with that freaking moustache.

"Why, you!–" I then proceeded to chase Rin and Len around the room. Len shrieked girlishly when I grabbed his collar and pulled it up, so he was looking me in the eye. "Delete the pictures," I growled. Rin and Len both fearfully nodded and scampered away. Rin furiously tapped her iPod, erasing the pictures from her camera and deleting the email she got them from.

"Wait… You got those from an email?" I curiously asked. Rin nodded. "Who was it from?"

"It was from Gumi." Gakupo had been chuckling from the sidelines up until now. He stood up and sighed.

"When will she leave me alone…" I stared at Gakupo. What did he have to do with this? He walked to the door. "I'll be getting ready for dance," he called over his shoulder. I shrugged and sat down. The Vocaloids all showed up together. Everyone was giggling except Gumi, who just smirked.

"Hi there, Merodii." She spat the words at me arrogantly. I glared at her and promptly left the room, bidding Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Luka good morning. I pulled on my dance clothes and kicked my fluffy bean bag a couple of times. I spun on my heel, trying to stretch out, and grabbed my bag with my water bottle and other dance items. I walked out the door and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on and exiting the building. The cold winter air hit my face hard, and I shivered. I sneezed automatically, and pulled a tissue out of the pack I keep in my coat pocket.

Everything we did today in dance class was with a partner. Gakupo and I danced the whole time. Now that I knew about Luka and Gumi's history, I felt sorry for Luka. Miku and Kaito were really good partners. It seemed that the only time Kaito danced decently was when he was dancing with Miku. I felt Gumi's heated glare, but tried to ignore it. I instead focused on Gakupo, studying the angular features of his face. Dance class flew by, and I gathered up my things and left. Gakupo gave me a look as we were walking out, and without saying a word, I responded to his silent question.

We danced again that night. Would that become our trademark? A dancing couple? Would it become a nickname? The Dancing Duo? I laughed as I thought those. When I arrived, Gakupo looked pained. "What's wro –" I started, but I was cut off when Gakupo suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked, to say the least. Gakupo seemed like such a collected person. Gakupo rested his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair as we swayed back and forth.

I definitely love Kamui Gakupo, without a doubt. The only problem is that Gumi will definitely interfere. She already managed to make a fool out of me this morning. What else would she do?

"Merodii Blossom?" Gakupo asked, looking into my eyes.

"M-hm?" I murmured, starting to become a little drowsy.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, what's gonna happen next? ... Dunno. Thanks for reading! I'll have a bio for my Vocaloid OCs on my profile in a little while.**

**Rose :)**


End file.
